The Man from Tallahassee
| num_temp = 3 | ep_num = 13 | dias = 80 | emision = 21 de marzo de 2007 | españa = El hombre de Tallahassee | latinoamerica = El hombre de Tallahassee | flashback = Locke | escritor = Drew Goddard Jeff Pinkner | director = Jack Bender | invitados = M.C. Gainey es Tom Tania Raymonde es Alex Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert Mira Furlan es Danielle Rousseau Kevin Tighe es Anthony Cooper Brian Goodman es Ryan Pryce Cleo King es Trabajadora del Gobierno | costars = Patrick J. Adams es Peter Talbot Barbara Baehler es Señora Talbot Don Nahaku es Detective Reed Marlene Forte es Detective Mason Stephen Bishop es William Kincaid }} es el episodio número 13 de la tercera temporada de Lost, 62 de toda la serie y fue emitido por primera vez el 21 de marzo de 2007. Mientras Kate y Sayid se concentran en rescatar a un extrañamente tranquilo Jack, Locke revela sus propios planes. Argumento ''Flashback'' Locke está siendo entrevistado por una trabajadora del Gobierno. Que tiene que determinar si continuará recibiendo paga por minusvalía. La funcionaria le pregunta por qué ha dejado de pagar las facturas de la terapia. Locke dice que ha dejado de ir a terapia porque era una "pérdida de tiempo", así que ella suspende los pagos, informándole que la suspensión es temporal. Él pregunta si está "temporalmente minusválido" y se revela que está sufriendo depresión. Más tarde, en su apartamento, Locke está comiendo frente a la televisión mirando un episodio de Exposé cuando llaman a su puerta. Un chico joven, que se presenta como Peter Talbot, pregunta a Locke si conoce a "Adam Seward". Este dice ser un empresario informático retirado de Ontario que pide a la madre de Peter que se case con él. Se descubre que Seward es Anthony Cooper. Peter ha encontrado a Locke a través del historial médico de Sewards para saber si éste es un buen hombre. Locke le informa que fue una donación anónima y que no puede ayudar a Peter. Locke se enfrenta a su padre en una floristería, exigiéndole que suspenda la boda. Le dice a Cooper que Peter sospecha el timo y amenaza con decirle a la señora Talbot la verdad. Cooper acepta suspender la boda. en la floristería.]] Cuando llega a casa más tarde, Locke es interceptado por la detective Mason y por el detective Reed, que le preguntan si conoce a Peter Talbot. Le dicen a Locke que saben que fue al apartamento de Locke. Cuando Locke dice que Peter solo intentaba venderle algo, los detectives le dicen que los Talbot tienen una fortuna de 200 millones de dólares, y que Peter Talbot ha muerto. pisos.]] Locke se enfrenta a Cooper, y exige saber si él ha matado a Peter Talbot. Cooper explica que la señora Talbot ha cancelado la boda debido a la muerte del chico, así que él no va a sacar ningún beneficio. Mientras le cuenta esto a Locke, Cooper sirve dos copas de whisky MacCutcheon, bebiendo de una y ofreciendo la otra a Locke. Para responder a la acusación de Locke, Cooper dice que es un timador, no un asesino. Invita a Locke a comprobar que la boda ha sido suspendida llamado a la señora Talbot y preguntándoselo. Mientra Locke va a por el teléfono, Cooper se lanza sobre él y lo tira por la ventana. Cae ocho pisos y aterriza sobre su espalda. Los detectives visitan a Locke en el hospital para decirle que Cooper voló a México y desapareció. Son interrumpidos por el terapeuta de Locke, que le exige que debe salir de la cama. El terapeuta le trae una silla de ruedas y pone a Locke en ella. Locke dice que no puede hacerlo, pero el terapeuta responde: "John, te has caído por una ventana a ocho pisos de altura y has sobrevivido. No quiero oír nada sobre lo que no puedes hacer". Locke mira fijamente a sus inmóviles piernas y llora. Acontecimientos en tiempo real jugando al fútbol americano.]] Locke, Sayid, Kate y Rousseau están viendo a Jack y a Tom pasarse un balón de fútbol americano cuando Juliet aparece y trae a Ben, que estrecha la mano a Jack. Rousseau desaparece. El trío formado por Kate, Sayid y Locke esán confundidos por el comportamiento de Jack, así que Locke sugiere esperar al anochecer para hablar con Jack e intentar un rescate. dando los buenos días a Ben.]] Esa noche el equipo de rescate se dirigen a casa de Jack. Mientras Sayid va por la puerta trasera, Kate entra a hablar con Jack. Lo encuentra tocando el piano, y cuando él se da cuenta de su presencia, le dice que tiene que irse inmediatamente, ya que está siendo vigilado con cámaras. Los guardias irrumpen en la habitación, y Kate y Sayid son capturados. Cuando es interrogada por los guardias, miente y no menciona la presencia ni de Locke ni de Rousseau en los Barracones. Mientras tanto, Locke sorprende a Ben en su habitación. Locke le pregunta a Ben dónde está el submarino, y Ben dice que no sabe de qué está hablando, hasta que Locke comenta que ha matado a Mikhail Bakunin. Alex entra en la habitación y es tomada como rehén por Locke. Tom toca la puerta, y Locke se lleva a Alex dentro del armario mientras Tom y Richard Alpert entran en la habitación para informar a Ben que Kate y Sayid han sido encontrados en los Barracones. Ben le pide a Alpert que le traiga al "hombre de Tallahassee", y entonces Tom y Alpert se van. Locke envía a Alex a recuperar la mochila de Sayid mientras mantiene a Ben como rehén. .]] Ben pide a Locke que le ayude a subirse en su silla de ruedas, y Locke se muestra reticente. Ben le pregunta a Locke cómo va a pilotar el submarino y le pregunta qué hay en la mochila. Ben deduce que Locke tiene los explosivos de la estación de comunicaciones y que quiere destruir el submarino. "Te conozco, John Locke", dice Ben. Va perfilando la vida de Locke, diciéndole que sabe que pasó cuatro años en una silla de ruedas, y que sabe cómo acabó en ella. Le pregunta si le dolió, y un irritado Locke contesta: "Sentí cómo se me rompía la espalda. ¿Tú que crees?". le cuenta a Kate que va a abandonar la isla.]] Kate está siendo retenida en una habitación de recreativos con una mesa de billar, un futbolín y dos máquinas de pinball. Está intentando liberarse cuando entra Tom. Está con Jack, y le advierte que tenga "cuidado aquí dentro", señalando a su oreja y al techo, indicando que hay micrófonos en la habitación. Jack le cuenta a Kate que ahí es donde ellos viven, y que los niños y la gente secuestrada están bien. Cuando Kate le pregunta si ahora está con ellos, Jack le dice que él no está con nadie. Ella se enfada con él por estar actuando de esa manera, y Jack admite que le iban a permitir volver a casa y que iba a volver a por ella después de escapar. Juliet entra en la habitación a por él, ya que van a irse de la isla a la mañana siguiente. Ben está muy interesado en la recuperación de Locke, preguntándole "si había sido inmediata". Locke pregunta por qué no le había ocurrido lo mismo a Ben, e incluso por qué se había enfermado. Ben le pregunta a Locke si quiere destruir el submarino porque tiene miedo de que si deja la Isla "se le irá" y volverá a la silla de ruedas. y John discuten sobre la situación.]] Alex se dirige a coger la mochila de Sayid, que está siendo vigilando por Ryan. Cuando ya la tiene y se dispone a irse, Sayid le dice a Alex que se parece a su madre. "Mi madre está muerta", dice ella, a lo que Sayid contesta: "Estoy seguro que eso es lo que te han dicho", antes de que Ryan le golpee y le diga que se calle. lleva a Locke al submarino.]] Locke pregunta de dónde sacan la electricidad y Ben hace un chiste sobre hámsters. Ben intenta convencer a Locke para que no toque el submarino, ya que si lo destruye le causará un "gran problema con su gente". Ben dice que él nació en la isla, pero que muchos de los Otros no, y ese submarino les ayudaba a seguir comprometidos con la isla. Ben le promete a Locke que le enseñará "cosas que tiene muchas ganas de ver". Le dice a Locke que imagine que la isla contiene una "gran caja" que puede manifestar todo lo que uno desee. Locke le sugiere a Ben que debería desear un nuevo submarino. Le dice a Ben que no sabe la suerte que tiene por poder utilizar electricidad o armas, y que si supiera apreciar de verdad lo que es esa isla, "no guardarías el pollo en la nevera". Ben le dice que sólo lleva ochenta días en la isla, y que él lleva toda la vida allí, y le pregunta que por qué cree conocer la isla mejor de lo que él la conoce, a lo que Locke contesta: "Porque tú estás en una silla de ruedas, y yo no". Locke también llama a Ben un "Fariseo". Utilizando este término, Locke está intentado decir que Ben no está practicando una auténtica espiritualidad, que Ben y los Otros se han vuelto autosuficientes, arrogantes y poderosos. Viven una vida llena de comodidades gracias a los restos de la Iniciativa Dharma mientras que no hacen lo que Locke cree que es su deber religioso con la isla. en el submarino.]] Alex vuelve con la mochila y Locke exige que ella le lleve al submarino. Ben le suplica una vez más, y le cuenta a Locke su acuerdo con Jack. Le dice que el submarino se irá por la mañana con Jack y que nunca volverá porque la anomalía magnética había deshabilitado su sonar. Una vez fuera, Alex le dice a Locke que Ben le estaba manipulando. Le lleva al muelle y vemos que Rousseau la está mirando desde los árboles. Locke entra en el submarino vacío y mira alrededor, al tiempo que apaga las luces. Jack y Juliet entran en casa de Ben. Jack le pide "un último favor": que sus amigos sean liberados cuando él se haya ido. Ben está de acuerdo en dejarlos ir, y le da su palabra de que "les dejará ir tan pronto como hayáis dejado la isla". Juliet le agradece que mantenga su promesa. Locke deja el submarino y se encuentra con Ryan y los otros, que llevaban a Jack y a Juliet. Locke pide perdón a Jack justo cuando el submarino explota. Más tarde, Locke está esposado en una sala cuando Ben y Richard Alpert entran. Locke dice que Ben quería que destruyera el submarino, y Ben se lo confirma diciéndole que "había convertido su sueño en realidad" al crear una situación en la que Jack no podía dejar la isla y al mismo tiempo Ben había mantenido su promesa con Jack. Ben ordena a Alpert que le quite las esposas a John. Locke pregunta sarcásticamente sobre la caja mágica y Ben dice que le enseñará lo que hay en ella. Ben le dice a Locke que cuando antes le había preguntado si le había dolido, no quería saber si le había dolido físicamente, sino qué se sentía cuando "su propio padre había intentado matarlo". Dice que Locke tiene miedo de Cooper, y que la isla es el único sitio donde Cooper no podría encontrarlo nunca. También le dice que Locke tiene "una especie de conexión" con la isla, y que eso le hace muy importante. Abre una puerta, y vemos a Anthony Cooper, atado a una silla, con la boca tapada y con signos de haber sido golpeado. La reacción de Cooper al ver a Locke es una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Curiosidades Generales * La solicitud de Locke en la oficina del gobierno en su flashback indica que su dirección era 168 San Juan St, Tustin, California. El nombre de la floristería es "Tustin Ranch Florist". * Durante su flashback, Locke está mirando un episodio de la serie donde salía Nikki, Exposé. * En muchas casas de los Otros, e incluso en diferentes habitaciones de la misma casa, se pueden ver cuadros con el dibujo de la isla. * Anthony Cooper, Adam Seward es un anagrama de Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad (Sawyer, el estafador, un mal padre). * Anthony Cooper invita a Locke a beber whisky MacCutcheon. * El Pontiac dorado vuelve a aparecer en este episodio. Pasa por la calle cuando Locke le está diciendo a su padre que debe anular la boda. * Hay muchos detalles que utilizan el color rojo en este episodio, al igual que el capitulo de Desmond , incluyendo la misma botella de whisky (y también camisetas, el escarabajo Volkswagen de Locke, flores, etc.) * Tallahasse es una locación recurrente en la serie. ** En , Kate está comprando un billete a Tallahassee cuando es detenida. ** En , Sawyer comenta que estuvo en Tallahassee. * Locke quedó en silla de ruedas después de que su padre, Anthony Cooper lo empujara de un octavo piso. * Los Otros realmente tenían un submarino perteneciente a la Iniciativa Dharma. * El generador de electricidad de Los Otros se encuentra en un sitio subterráneo secreto resguardado por el grupo. Notas de producción * Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Hurley, Jin, Nikki, Paulo, Sawyer, y Sun no aparecen en este episodio. * En un principio, el episodio iba a titularse Last Man Standing (El último hombre que queda). * Cuando debatían la cuestión sobre de cuantos pisos podría caer Locke y no morir de manera realista, la gente involucrada en la producción tuvieron en cuenta una siguiente historia de un hombre que cayó de una altura mayor. http://www.startribune.com/462/story/949072.html. * La canción que Jack toca en el piano está compuesta por Michael Giacchino e interpretada por Matthew Fox en verdad; y parece ser el mismo piano que fue propiedad de Charlie. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Cuando Ben va a poner el pollo de nuevo en su nevera, el contenido de dentro ha cambiado. * Cuando Kate abre la puerta lateral de la casa de Jack, se puede ver la totalidad de la puerta y no hay nada. En la siguiente escena, Kate cierra la puerta y se puede ver una chaqueta de color azul colgada de un gancho. * Al inicio del episodio uno de la tercera temporada, "A Tale of Two Cities", la vista aérea de los barracones se muestra situada en un profundo valle rodeado de montañas, lejos del agua. Y en el episodio "Enter 77", el mapa de Sayid de la isla demuestra que los barracones están totalmente rodeados por el muro de seguridad sónica. Sin embargo, en este episodio, Locke y Alex son capaces de caminar rápido desde los barracones al muelle donde está atracado el submarino, y volver a los barracones, sin pasar por la valla de seguridad. * En el min 3:27 se ve un tatuaje de color en el brazo de Jack que no había aparecido antes y que mientras juega al rugby al inicio del capitulo no se le ve. Referencias culturales * Breve Historia Del Tiempo: Este libro de 1988 escrito por Stephen Hawking es visto en la sala de estar de Ben. * Gunslinger: Esta novela de Stephen King de 1978 se puede ver al lado de la cama de Ben. * Biblia: Locke se refiere a los Otros, en general, y en concreto a Ben como "fariseos". Los Fariseos eran una secta de prominentes judios en el tiempo de Cristo, que se opusieron a Jesús y sus enseñanzas y el trazado de su muerte (Matt 12:14). La palabra se utiliza en el sentido de "hipócritas". * El tercer policía: La caja imaginaria que Ben describe a Locke tiene similares características a la caja encontrada por el narrador en Eternidad. Preguntas sin contestar * ¿Fue la muerte de Peter Talbot realmente accidental? ¿Cuánto de lo que Cooper le dice a John es verdad? * ¿Por qué dice Ben que nadie será capaz de encontrar la isla ahora que el submarino ha dejado de funcionar? * ¿Por qué Tom avisa a Jack sobre la habitación llena de micrófonos antes de que éste hable con Kate? * ¿Por qué estaba Locke mojado cuando volvía de destruir el submarino? Man from Tallahassee, The Man from Tallahassee, The Man from Tallahassee, The 3